Abandoned
by bremela
Summary: One of the first one-shots in a challenge I'm giving myself. Klaine!


**Hello Glee fandom! This will be the first one-shot of many for a mission I have set myself on. In Language Arts today, we were giving a list of Universal Story themes, when it hit me. I will do a Glee one-shot for each theme. **

**If you read my Glee stories, they're all Klaine, but this will be assorted, because some of these themes would be crappy for trying to have it Klaine-centered. So there will be stories for other Glee characters, even if this first one is Klaine. Anyway, I'm doing the themes in to order as they appear on the paper, alphabetically. Now that I'm done rambling, here you go! PS Blaine is same age as Kurt. Because I said so, that's why.**

**First Theme: Abandonment**

(Insert Line-break here.)

No. This can't be happening. Not to me. No way, not possible. I thought my family loved me. They would never leave or say something like this. It can't be! Blaine thought as he re-read the note.

_Blaine,_

_We told you there would be no tolerance of your kind in our house. How dare you shame our family. You are a no good fag, meaning you are no son of mine. By the time you read this, your mother and I will be long gone, in a location you will not dare to try and find. _

_Adam_

They had abandoned him. Just like that, they had left, and they took everything with them. Or at least almost everything. There was a box on Blaine's sheet stripped bed, containing some clothes and books.

He ran to his closet and stepped inside. He then pried away part of the wall, where it contained his prized possessions; a Starkid poster and pictures of him and the team, his old Dalton tie, a stuffed rabbit from his childhood, and a few pictures of himself and Kurt.

Gently, he placed them into the box, sat down on the bed, and gently began to cry. They were his family. The people who had birthed him had gone, and vanished without a trace.

His sadness turned into seething, white rage. He got up and kicked a wall, hurting his foot. How could they do this? They left him, only seventeen in his junior year of high school, to fend for him. The only one left was Kurt. Kurt, his beautiful angel with a voice to match. The one who held him during painful nights of tears after his father had cried drunken insults at him, putting him down.

Screw this. He was going to make it, with or with out parents. He was going to graduate with Kurt, and move with him to New York City. When Kurt was the biggest star on Broadway, he was going to work on releasing albums and be successful. They were going to get married, and have or adopt children. Grow old together and tell their grandchildren about their times in high school. And it didn't matter if his parents were with him or not.

He would do it.

No, they would do it.

Together.

But he needed to get out of the house. If it wasn't under the Anderson name anymore, being there could be illegal.

So he left and got into the driver's seat, and drove to Kurt's, the one place he could be safe.

He reached the Hummel-Hudson house in about twenty minutes, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello Blaine. Did you and Kurt have a date tonight?" Carole asked when she answered the door.

"Um, no, but can I talk to him?" Blaine asked.

Carole said it was fine and invited him in; telling him Kurt was in his room.

Blaine ran upstairs to find Kurt listening to his IPod in his pajamas. Just like Kurt, he zigs when everyone thinks he's about to zag. Blaine would have expected for him to be out with friends on a Friday night.

"Hey! Oh my gosh, did I forget about a date?" Kurt asked worriedly as he pulled the headphones off.

"No, I needed to talk to you, and it's really important."

Blaine sat down on the bed and took out the note from his pocked and gave it to Kurt.

As he read the note, his face got angrier and angrier, until he reached the end and threw it.

"How could they? How could they? They're your parents, they're supposed to love you, and care for you, no matter what! I can't believe it! They abandoned you!" Kurt cried, pacing up and down his floor.

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice cracked and he started crying again.

"Oh Blaine. Don't cry! Oh, it'll be okay!" Kurt said, as he ran over and wrapped Blaine in a hug.

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, taking in the smell of coffee, and the feeling of the soft fabric. Of course Kurt would only wear 100% satin pajamas.

"I know. And it's not that I'll miss them, it's just the whole thing. I don't mean to whine, but it's just not fair. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I'm not sure."

**If you want me to continue, just let me know. **


End file.
